Dreams Do Come True
by ChocolateCookie94
Summary: Set after Camp Rock 2:The Final Jam. Some of the biggest music producers have seen the final jam and are stoked as they hear Mitchie singing. What will happen? Read and find out.    Rated T to be safe.
1. Party

Chapter 01: Party

I hear voices shouting my name but can't make out their direction. I open my eyes to look why there are people shouting my name. I expect to see my room but I'm wrong. Oh boy am I wrong. I look directly into a crowd of people. I look around and the shouting is getting louder, if that's even possible. I notice a microphone directly in front of me. As I look further around I see a band behind me, ready to play. The guy on the drums nods as if he was asking if I was ready to start the show. I nod and he begins to count before he begins with a rhythm. The guitarists and the keyboarder begin to play the melody and I recognize it by heart. I grab the mic and tab my foot in the rhythm. After they played the intro I begin to sing.

_I saw you lookin' over  
>Now I see you movin' this way<br>Pushin' through the crowd  
>Like you got something to say, yeah <em>

I sing the next part higher and a little lower.

_But you couldn't walk  
>Cause the music's takin' over your feet<br>I could tell by your toes  
>That you're rockin' to this beat <em>

I get into the beat and walk towards the audience. I hear them singing with me and begin to smile.

_You gotta dance 'til you ache  
>'Til you drop, 'til you break<br>Free your soul let me see you shake  
>One by one we're stealing the stage<br>Here we come, so get out of our way _

The chorus begins and I raise my voice again to rock the song. The crowd begins to jump up and down.

_It won't be long 'til the summer is gone  
>Get your party on<br>So we'll sing along  
>Hold on tight, it's a crazy night<br>Get your party on  
>So we'll scream it out loud, YEAH <em>

_I know your type  
>And all the hype is goin' straight to your head<br>And everybody's stoppin' what their doin'  
>Cause your face is turnin' red, yeah<br>Gotta learn how to move to the grove  
>Give in, or get out<br>Put your hands in the air  
>Stand up in your chair and shout <em>

_You're all dolled up with nowhere to go  
>You wanna get out and put on a show<br>There's nothin' wrong with stayin' home  
>As long as you've got your radio <em>

I walk over the whole stage while I continue singing the second chorus. I can't believe how the audience rocks out to this song.

_It won't be long 'til the summer is gone  
>Get your party on<br>So we'll sing along  
>Hold on tight, it's a crazy night<br>Get your party on  
>So we'll scream it<br>Don't wanna wait, and don't ya be late  
>Get your party on<br>So we'll sing along  
>Hold on tight, it's a crazy night<br>Get your party on  
>So we'll scream it out loud <em>

I stop my actions and stay in the middle of the stage, clapping my hands over my head.

_Come on!  
>Dallas, Texas,<br>Bring it home for me baby!_

The audience follows my lead and claps their hands with the beat. I lower my voice again and sing the next part.

_The little things that you do  
>From across the room<br>I see you're sending me clues  
>Their in the way you make me move <em>

It's time for the last chorus and I give everything. The audience freaks out and jumps up and down again, still clapping their hands and singing the chorus with me.

_It __won't be long 'til the summer is gone  
>Get your party on<br>So we'll sing along  
>Hold on tight, it's a crazy night<br>Get your party on  
>So we'll scream it<br>Don't wanna wait, and don't ya be late  
>Get your party on<br>So we'll sing along  
>Hold on tight, it's a crazy night<br>Get your party on  
>And scream it out loud <em>

_Scream it out loud  
>Get your, get your party on!<em>

The band stops to play and the song is over. The audience goes crazy and I smile a big smile. This was the last song for tonight and I can't wait to come back. Next time. "Thank you for this amazingly beautiful night. You really rocked it. You are a great audience to sing to. I hope to see you again soon. Good night everyone!", I shout into the mic, trying to be louder as the still screaming audience. I put the mic into the microphone holder and wave to the audience. I blow them kisses and run to the stage exit behind my band. I turn around before I leave the stage and wave again. Behind the stage I get some water to drink and greetings by many people. I still can hear the audience. I'm shocked - but in a good way. This was a really beautiful night and I doubt that I can sleep later. I change out of my hot pants, my top and high heels and into more comfortable clothes. After I'm finished I go to my manager. We go down and into my car. We drive back to our hotel and go up to our rooms.

…

Hey guys! :)

First of all thanks for reading.

This is actually my first story in English so I'm sorry if there are mistakes. I know it's kinda short but it's just the first part and there are more to come so don't worry.

I'd like you to give me a short feedback, if you liked it or not. What could have been better and what could happen in the next chapter(for example a song for the next chapter or something like that).

I guess I'll upload a new chapter every weekend or when I got about 5 reviews for a start.

Love, Angelina


	2. Before the show starts

Chapter 02: Before the show starts

We drive back to our hotel and go up to our rooms. I open the door to the room I share with my boyfriend: Shane Grey. I enter the already dark room and close the door silently. As I turn around a light switches on. "Hey beautiful", Shane greets me with a smile on his face. "Hey there, handsome. I thought you were sleeping already", I smile and go over to him to give him a small kiss. He smiles. "How could I sleep without having the most beautiful woman on earth here. How was the show?" , he asks. "It was great, you should've seen it", I answer smiling. "I'll see it tomorrow. Promise." I nod and go to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I'm become aware of the feeling of tiredness. I change into my pajamas, brush my teeth and comb my hair a last time before going back to my boyfriend. He lay smiling on the bed, waiting for me. I lay down next to him. "Good night, Shane." "Good night, my angel." I smile and he switches the light off again. I feel him wrap his arm around me and turn around. I reposition my head on his chest and wrap my arm around his body. He mumbles something but I can't make it out. Slowly I drift off to sleep.

I wake up again from the sun tickling my nose. I open my eyes and see Shane looking at me. As he notices that I'm awake, he kisses me lightly on the forehead. "Good morning, Mitch. Slept well?" , he asks me. I sit up and nod. "Good morning. Ya, like a baby. How about you?" "Me too" We get up and get ready for the day. Today's concert we would do together. Connect3 is going to be a special guest. I can't wait to see Nate and Jason again. They are like my brothers. After Shane and I are both ready, we hear a knock on our door. "Probably Jason and Nate", Shane says and goes to the door to open it. And as he said, Jason and Nate enter the room. "Hey bro", Nate says. "Natey", I smile and hug him. "Hey Mitch", he smiles and hugs me back. I know he doesn't like this nickname for himself, but he doesn't protest anymore. After hugging Nate, I hug Jason. He gives me a big bear hug. "I've missed you, lil sis", he mumbles. "I've missed you too Jase." I get free again. "I can't wait for tonight's show!", Jason laughs with excitement. As on clue another knock is heard. Shane opens the door and Brown, manager and uncle of Connect3, is shown. "Are you all ready for sound check?" , he asks. We all nod and leave the room. Shane shuts the door, before grabbing my hand. We walk behind the others and get into the limo.

The sound check was great. Everything worked out and we have free time. I look at 'my' boys who are discussing where to go and what to do. "Guys…guys….guys stop!" They look at me. "Finally", I mumble under my breath. "How about we go to the fair or the theme park? Or we could go swimming. Something we haven't done for a longer time." Jason's face got bright as he heard swimming. He loves swimming. "How about we vote?" , Shane asks, because otherwise we would be spending about an hour to discuss where we go. We all agree. "Okay. Who wants to go to the fair?" Jason raises his hand. "Who wants to go to the theme park?" Jason raises his hand again and I chuckle. I knew that this would be coming. "Who wants to go swimming?" We all raise our hands. "Well, we go swimming. Do you have your bathing suits at the hotel?" , Shane asks his brothers and they nod. We go back to the hotel to pack our bags with everything we would need. I enter the bathroom to put my bikini **(all links on my profile)** on. I decided to wear a summer dress over it and put it on, too. After I'm finished I leave the bathroom and see that Shane is fully clothed and waiting on our bed. "Ready?" , he asks me smiling. "Yeah, are the others ready yet?" , I ask him, grabbing my bag. He stands up and grabs his bag. "I have no idea. We said we would wait in the lobby." "Right. I forgot." We walk down to the lobby, hand in hand. As we arrive there, Nate and Jason are already finished and waiting for us. We go to the car we rented and drive to the swimming facility.

As we come back to the hotel a few hours later, we have one and a half hour left until the show starts. We bring our bags back to our rooms and dress in casual clothes. We would get dressed up backstage. We go downstairs and into the waiting limo which would bring us to the showplace. As we arrive there, we are greeted by our make-up artists and my manager. We go to our separate dressing rooms and change into our stage outfits. I dress into my first one and go into the make-up room. They make my hair and get my make-up done. I'm so excited for the show. "Half an hour left until the show starts", my manager tells me. This is going to be awesome.

….

As promised is here the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading and hopefully leave a review :)


End file.
